


Happy Mother's Day

by Anonymous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom Carol Danvers, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Mommy Kink, Mother's Day, Naked Cuddling, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sub Peter Parker, Top Carol Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You got something for me, baby boy?"AKA the short and kinky "mother's day" fic I wrote for my new ship: captainspider.





	Happy Mother's Day

“You got something for me, baby boy?” Carol asks the naked teen kneeling in front of her. His hands are clasped behind his back, his pupils are blown, the brown of his irises too thin to even make out, his breathing is heavy, and his face—well more specifically, his lips and chin—are glistening from the climax Carol experienced just a mere three minutes ago. 

Peter’s eyes blink at her and his head nods slowly while a smile spreads across his face. 

“I do got something for you, Mommy,” Peter says excitedly. “May I give you your Mother’s Day present now, please?” He asks her, practically begs her, and Carol grins. She already knows what his present is, she can see it bobbing up and down between his thighs, leaking pre-cum and just begging to be touched after hours of neglect. 

“Hm, I don’t know baby? Should I let you give me my present?” She teases, stepping back until she reaches the edge of the bed. Then she sits down, spreads her legs open just a tad, and watches as Peter’s hips jerk in response. 

Carol spreads herself open, still wet from before, and dips her middle finger inside for a second before pulling it out and slowly licking it clean, gladly tasting herself and Peter’s saliva in the process. 

“Please Mommy.” Peter’s voice cracks. “I’ve been a good boy…” His voice trails off as he whimpers and Carol can’t help the bubbling feeling in her gut as she watches desperate tears begin to streak down Peter’s cheeks, staining them a beautiful crimson color. 

“You have been a good boy.” She praises almost immediately. “The best boy a mommy could ask for.”

Peter sniffles and blinks away some unshed tears from his eyes, while batting his eyelashes a little for show. Carol knows better than to give into Peter’s crocodile tears, however, she also knows that Peter has been a very good boy lately. 

So, she decides to indulge him. 

“Come here Peter and give Mommy your present.” She beckons, widening the spread of legs as an open invitation for her boy. 

Eager, Peter stands up from his spot on the floor and takes quick steps towards Carol. His hips thrust a little as walks, to get some friction going for him since he’d been edged all day and then left untouched for hours afterward in agony at the expense of Carol’s pleasure. So, she knows that he’s got to be quite sensitive by now. 

Peter stops in front of Carol, his feet planted securely on the floor and his body practically shivering with anticipation. 

“Thank you, Mommy,” Peter says as he lines himself with Carol’s entrance. 

“No thank you, baby, for being such a good boy for me today, and every day for that matter.” 

Peter smiles, wide and happy as he slowly inches in, stretching Carol and causing a moan to slip past her lips. She lays back on her elbows, gets herself comfortable, and enjoys the sensation of Peter thrusting in and out of her while his hands grip her hips hard, leaving behind cute little fingerprint-shaped bruises on her skin.

Peter moans above her and slams into her with the overzealous pace of any young boy. However, he is far from inexperienced. He’s hitting all her good spots with quick rough thrusts. She knows he’s not going to last very long, and neither will she. 

Loud, beautiful moans fall from Peter’s lips, still wet and raw from face fucking him earlier and the sight has Carol trailing her fingers down between her legs.  Slowly she rubs soft teasing circles around her clit. She can feel the heat pooling in her stomach as Peter’s thrusts start getting faster. Carol’s walls then begin to tighten around Peter’s cock, pulling an orgasm from both of them. 

With a cry, Peter cums deep inside her and Carol’s body jerks and twitches from the intensity of her own climax, her face twists into a blissful expression and her back falls flat on the mattress. 

Peter pulls out of her, panting, and slowly climbs up on the bed with shaking legs. He lays his head on her chest and throws one arm around her waist.  Carol wraps her arms around him, pulling Peter closer against her body. He’s sweaty and hot but she doesn’t mind since she loves the closeness of their bodies like this after sex. She always enjoys the post-orgasm cuddling with her boy and she knows that he does too. 

“Did you like your present Mommy?” Peter asks quietly once their breathing began to steady. 

“I loved it, baby,” Carol tells him. “And I love you.” She says, placing a kiss on the top of his head, threading her fingers in between the wavy locks of his auburn hair. 

“I love you too Mommy, so, so, so, so much!” He exclaims with a sleepy voice. 

“That’s a lot of so’s.” She chuckles and Peter hums in response, nuzzling his face against Carol’s breasts. 

Carefully, after a few moments of relaxing, Carol sits up and lifts Peter with her.  She then shimmies them both into the center of their queen-sized bed so that they can cuddle peacefully together for a little while longer. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry! 
> 
> I follow someone who jumped on the captainspider bandwagon and I had to follow. This was written at midnight on Mother's Day and hasn't been edited so it probably isn't my best work. But I love this ship more than I thought I would lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [Moodboard for Fic](https://hydras-white-wolf.tumblr.com/post/184843765988/captainspider-happy-mothers-day-you-got)


End file.
